The Game
by Ambersan17
Summary: Involves a dare...lots of kissing, flirting, grabbing and groping. Oh..and the most important part........Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley! Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone...just the plot: )

Summary: Involves a dare...lots of kissing, flirting, grabbing and groping. Oh..and the most important part...Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley!

Rated: M (for sexual content)

**The Game**

Chapter 1: The Dare

"This is stupid!" Harry and Ron groaned in unison as Hermione drug them to the Gryffindor Common room for yet another round of a muggle game called 'Truth or Dare.'

"I hate this Hermione, please..." Harry pleaded with her. She looked back and winked, giving him a knowing look and he grinned.

They all seated themselves in the common room. It was Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Neville and a few others, such as Luna from Ravenclaw. Ron groaned at the sight of Lavender and sat next to Dean and Seamus on the floor, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Who's starting?" Lavender Chirped. "How about Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged. "Fine." She eyed everyone in the room for a moment and settled on her brother. "Ronald..." He groaned and rolled his eyes."

"Dare." He said.

"Ronald...you must..." She looked at everyone else. Luna was sitting next to her and she grinned evilly. "You have to do seven minutes in Heaven with Luna." Luna blushed furiously.

A few girls laughed and so did Harry, but Ron was confused. "What's seven minutes in heaven?"

"It's a game..." Lavender said. "When you and a partner go into a cupboard...for seven minutes...and snog."

"Snog for seven minutes?" He looked at Luna and she giggled and nodded.

"Yes." Ginny said plainly as Harry laughed at Ron's expression.

Ron looked at Luna again who was still blushing furiously and swallowed hard. "Fine." He said. It can't possibly be that bad. He thought.

"Follow me." Ginny led them out of the room and a few minutes later she returned.

"How are you going to know if they did anything?" Parvati asked.

"There are spells for almost anything these days. Trust me...you will know if they don't do anything." Ginny said, smiling evilly.

It had been nearly 15 minutes and Ron and Luna still hadn't returned from the cupboard. They continued with their game, finisheing a few more dares and truths. Dean Thomas dared Parvati to go skinny dipping in the lake and they watched her from the common room windows. She was in the process of gathering her clothes and returning to the common room. Neville was forced to tell who he secretly had a crush on and when he said 'Ginny', they both blushed slightly. Finally it was Hermione's turn and she turned to Ginny.

"Truth or Dare, Ginny."

"Dare."

Hermione smirked evilly at Ginny and Ginny glared back. "What are you thinking?"

Hermione giggled. "I've been waiting for my turn all night!"

"Just get on with it, Hermione." Ginny said exasperatedly.

"Alright, alright." Hermione laughed. Harry watched the evil gleam in her eye and knew she had an evil plan. "Ok...first of all...your dare will take place tomorrow morning at breakfast." She began. Ginny glared. "In front of everyone..."

Ron and Luna chose this time to walk in the room and take their seats again. They both had flustered looks on their faces and blushed as everyone stared at them. Ginny couldn't hold her laughter in and everyone else started to laugh.

As soon as the laughing died down, Hermione continued. "Anyway...Ginny, your dare...In the morning at breakfast, you have to approach the Slytherin table...and kiss..." She trailed off, leaving Ginny furious.

"Kiss who?" Lavender perked up at the mention of kissing.

Hermione had a smug, knowing look on her face as she said the name. "...Draco Malfoy." She looked straight at Ginny who continued to glare. "Long and good."

Some people gasped and Lavender Giggled. Harry just stared.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny repeated the name. Just the thought of him made her quiver...his grey eyes, sleek blond hair and oh so sexy body. she thought for a moment trying not to let a look of pleasure creep onto her face. "Fine. But don't think I'll like it." Ginny lied. "But Hermione knows more than anyone that I won't turn down a dare." She continued to glare. She also knows how sexy I think he is...the little hooch!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning, Ron and Luna never showed up in the common room and Harry, Hermione and Ginny decided to go to breakfast without them.

"They must have had fun last night." Ginny laughed.

Hermione smiled. "Don't forget about your little dare, Ginny."

Ginny glared daggers at her. "Don't worry...I haven't forgotten."

"You know that is very cruel." Harry whispered as they followed Ginny to the Gryffindor table.

"I know." Hermione stated. "But I dont' think she will do it."

Harry raised his brows. "Ginny has never turned down and dare...and you think this one will scare her?"

"We'll just have to wait and find out." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She won't do it..it'll embarrass her too much. She grinned.

Everyone from the Gryffindor table was looking at Ginny as she sat down for breakfast, not just the people who knew about the dare.

"News travels fast." Hermione said as she sat across from Ginny and Harry at the table.

"Doesn't it always?" Harry pointed out.

Whispers were traveling up and down the Gryffindor table and people kept looking at Ginny. The ruckuss gained the attention of the other three house tables, but only Gryffindor seemed to know what was going on.

"She won't do it." Lavender said loud enough for Ginny to hear. Seamus said she was to whimpy to do it and Dean Thomas agreed.

Ginny growled inwardly and stood. All eyes were on her as she set across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table. The whispers continued as she approached Draco, who sat staring at her like the rest of the students and faculty. He looked confused for a moment and was about to say something when Ginny swooped down and ferociously pushed her lips onto his. The whole Great Hall was silent as they maintained their liplock. Ginny forced her tongue into his mouth and wanted to groan as she intertwined it with his. She had told herself that if she was going to do this, then she was going to enjoy it. And she was. Draco didn't resist, but just let her kiss him and she swirled her tongue around playfully for a moment. Finally she pulled away and was surprised that he wasn't washing out his mouth or something, but just looking at her. Then she strode out of the Great Hall. Applause and hoots of laughter rang throughout the Hall and Ginny smiled, pleased with herself that she had accomplished the dare.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Flirting Game

It was a week later and every student at Hogwarts was talking about the "Great Slytherin/Gryffindor Lip lock"...as some people had decided to call it.

"It's a sign of inter-house relations improving." Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff said.

"No, it's a sign that I won't turn down a dare." Ginny yelled at her as she continued down the corridor to potions.

"So what was it like?" Lavender asked for the millionth time. "Is he a good kisser?" Ginny rolled her eyes and stalked to the dungeons. 'Of course he's a good kisser, but do you think I'm going to tell anyone that...that would be one more thing for the whole school to know.'

Everyone was excited about the first Quidditch game of the season, between Gryffindor and Slytherin. With everyone still talking about the "Great Lip lock" they were trying to figure out what would happen between Ginny and Draco since they were playing against each other.

Ginny walked down to the Quidditch pitch with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Luna tagged along, trailing on Ron's feet. No one knew exactly what went on with the two, but quite frankly, no one really wanted to know.

Ginny saw the Slytherin team a few yards in front of them. Malfoy was laughing at something one of the others said and he looked back at Ginny sneering. She raised and eyebrow in confusion as he turned back around and continued toward the pitch.

When the whistle blew and the match had started, it was like a war between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Malfoy was on Harry like a hawk. He kept running into him on purpose, trying to knock him off of his broom. The Slytherin beaters wouldn't let off the bludgers, torpedoing them towards each and every Gryffindor player. Ginny was growing angry with them and wanted to call a time out, but she didn't have a chance. The Slytherins were up 120 to zero, the Gryffindors couldn't score at all with the beating they were taking from the Slytherins. Madam Hooch called so many fouls; she was ready to end the game.

The Slytherins continued to score and when the score was 200 to 40, Harry caught the snitch. The final score being 200 to 190, the Slytherins won. Ginny frowned as Madam Hooch declared the Slytherin team the winners. Harry shrugged his shoulders and headed over to the lineup. Madam Hooch was making them shake hands on account of the rough game. Ginny followed suit, but before she reached the ground, Draco Malfoy flew in front of her and they both came to a halt. He winked and then put his hand behind her head, pulling her lips to his in a ferocious kiss. The whole crowed erupted with cheers from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and 'boos' from the Gryffindor and Slytherin stands. Ginny was lightheaded as Draco slithered his tongue into her mouth and explored momentarily. She almost protested when he pulled back and winked again. He then flew off into the Slytherin dressing rooms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Ginny got back in the common room, everyone was staring at her.

"What was that?" Ron asked. "You and Malfoy decide to have a little rendezvous on the Quidditch pitch?"

"Shut up, Ron! I don't know why he kissed me." Ginny smiled even though the situation wasn't funny.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron inquired. "You didn't like it, did you? What's going on with you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing's going on Ron...and even if there was something, I wouldn't tell you about it!" Ginny yelled and the stomped out of the common room and back into the corridor. She didn't even bother changing from her Quidditch Robes before heading to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry and Hermione were already sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking with Neville and Seamus.

"Hey." Ginny said as she sat next to the group. "I'm sorry about the game, Harry."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault, Gin."

"But..." Began Hermione, "There's a rumor going around, that the reason the Slytherins were so cruel is because there was a kind of bet going on. Or something like that. It was among the Slytherin guys. If they won the match, Malfoy was supposed to kiss you. No one thought her would do it!"

"Well they were trying the beat the hell out of us, that's for sure." Harry admitted. "I think Malfoy was trying to kill me."

"He's just jealous." Hermione said, giving Ginny and knowing look.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said, shaking her head.

Harry glanced at Ginny and shook his head slightly at the thought of her kissing Draco. 'That's just not right!' He thought.

Ginny stood from the table. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"For a shower." She ran out of the Great Hall in a hurry.

Ginny scurried out of the Hall, trying not to lose sight of the blond Slytherin she was following. Making sure he was surrounded by lots of people, Ginny went up behind him and grabbed his ass, making sure to squeeze good and hard. While still holding onto his ass, she whispered through gritted teeth in his ear, "It's on, Malfoy." Draco smirked at her as she walked off, looking her up and down. Everyone around Draco was staring at her wide eyed, as she walked off.

Everyone in Hogwarts called it 'The Game.' Really because no one knew what it was. Some people thought Ginny and Draco had something going on behind the scenes and others thought it was their way of flirting or saying they like each other. Ron didn't like this when he heard it. He was even more furious when he found out and saw for himself, exactly what was going on.

Draco and Ginny both knew that it was only a game. An ass grabbing game, all started by a simple dare. That's what they tried to tell everyone, too. Not everyone would listen. So, Draco and Ginny went about the corridors, grabbing each other, touching, groping, kissing, and flirting. Though every new flirt was more interesting and intent than the last. The last kiss, which was on Monday morning, had been in Ginny's first class of the day, Potions. Professor Snape wasn't happy when he saw his favorite Slytherin push Ginny into a wall and shove his tongue down her throat. But Draco had left the room before he could give him detention. Snape glared at Ginny all class and wouldn't call on her for anything. So she just sat there, day dreaming about Malfoy and the next time he would grab or touch her. Ginny had grown to live on these moments. She looked forward to every time she walked by him in the hall and every Quidditch match, when he would fly over the Gryffindor stands and kiss her, right in front of the famous trio. She lived for the sensation of his touch...

It had been four days since that last kiss in the dungeons and people were waiting for Ginny's next move. It was the last day off first term and Ginny wanted to go out with a 'bang'...or give Draco the Christmas present of a lifetime.

Finally finding Draco in the Great Hall, Ginny went to Harry's dorm and rook his invisibility cloak from his room and headed back down for dinner. She put on the cloak in an empty corridor and then continued on her way, watching so she wouldn't get caught. When she got there, Draco was surrounded by a big group, including Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. Trying not to hit anyone's legs, or smash someone's toe's, Ginny crawled under the Slytherin table, peaking out every few people until she found Draco. She settled herself between his legs and for good measure; she ran her hand up his thigh slowly.

"Stop, Pansy." He growled.

"What are you talking about?"

Ginny smiled to herself and did it again.

"Parkinson, if you don't quit...!" Draco barked.

"Quit what?" Pansy shrieked.

Draco frowned and saw that Pansy's hands were on the table and she was writing something in a notebook. Draco glanced under the table, but no one was there. Pansy's shriek had gathered most everyone's attention and Draco groaned. He then looked towards the Gryffindor table and frowned again. Ginny wasn't sitting with the trio as usual. Then he felt the hand slither up his thigh again and Pansy's hands were still on the table. Smirking, Draco grabbed the small hand with both of his own. Ginny frowned and then slipped her other hand around his leg, pulling him closer to her and under the table. He groaned as her other hand made its way to his cock. This gained Draco many looks from the students sitting around him.

"Are you ok?" Crabbe asked him.

"I'm fine." He snapped as Ginny continued to massage him.

He had let go of her other hand, to hold onto the table and Ginny snaked it up to the zipper of his trousers and undid them. When she reached inside his boxers and groped him with her cold hand, he hissed.

"Draco?" Pansy said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

By now, Ginny had pulled his entire length out of his pants and began to run her tongue along him. He let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Draco...if you're sick, maybe you should go to-"

"I'm not sick, I'm-!" Ginny deep throated him and he nearly rose from his seat in pleasure, causing Ginny to hit her head on the table.

Finally deciding she had tortured him enough, she pulled away and zipped his pants back up. She could tell he didn't want her to stop because he grabbed for her as she turned and crawled out from under the table.

Ginny ran from the Great Hall and looked for an empty corridor to take the cloak off in. When she found one, she revealed herself to no one and she doubled over in laughter. She shook her head, thinking...she only wished she could have seen his face as she tortured him. She leaned back against the wall and sighed, smiling and breathing slightly harder than normal. After a moment of catching her breath, she turned and went back around the corner, to go to the Gryffindor common room. When she rounded the next corner, Draco came around and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He then pushing her into the nearest wall and smothered her lips with his. Ginny sighed as he snaked his hand around her waist. His other hand pulled her lips as close to his as possible.

"You're evil and that was not funny at all." He said when he finally pulled away.

She smiled big. "I try!" She went to walk away as they normally did after flirting, but he didn't let go of her.

"Don't think so." He smirked. He kissed her again and grinded his thighs against hers. She felt his pulsing erection through his thick robes and she groaned.

She smiled innocently when he pulled away again. "Um…did I do that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that was you."

Ginny grinned sheepishly. "Sorry to disappoint you, Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Disappoint me? Not in the least, Red. In fact, I was very turned on by your…act…"

Ginny smirked. "Good…now, can I go please?"

"Hmm…" Malfoy thought this over for a moment. "I suppose, for now. But just a warning…I will get you back."

And with that, Malfoy was gone.

Ginny let out a deep breath and continued to the Gryffindor common room, only to hear rumors of Draco's odd behavior at dinner. Everyone questioned her on the matter and Ginny merely grinned, letting on that she knew something, but not telling them what happened.


End file.
